Un amour entre tigre et lapin C'est possible!
by HuhuYouDontKnowMe
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après the Rising; Kotetsu et Barnaby se retrouvent enfin et s'aiment de plus en plus. Alors ils apprendront l'un de l'autre en fonction de leurs sentiments contradictoires; entre un Kotetsu qui à du mal à oublier sa femme et un Barnaby qui à peur du monde. L'improbable le devient même quand il s'agit d'une romance entre un vieux tigre et un petit lapin!
1. Chapter 1

YO !  
Alors : première fic, premier yaoi, premiers mots, je viens au monde, et je suis du genre à tartiner des tonnes de texte pour raconter ma vie désolée

C'est un Barnaby(te) Kotetsu (ça commence en finesse), désolée d'avance pour les fautes (j'écris la nuit pour pas me faire prendre), désolée pour le style d'écriture bien vieux qui rame autant que le scénar du vieux bouquin poussiéreux chez ta grand-mère que t'as essayé pasqui avait pas de réseaux et qui t'a endormi à la quatrième page malgré tes 12 heurs de sommeil (les mamies laissent dormir), désolée pour les blagues (genre barnabyte). Enfin, il fallait agir car cette fanbase est vide en France (larme).  
Ça se passe après le film the rising, donc désolée pour ceux qui ne l'on pas vu mais en gros, si je me souviens bien : Tiger et Bunny sont de retour à la première league par ordre d'Agnès et donc yhalha bonne lecture (Et pas de lemon au premier chapitre pardoooon)

XOXOXOXO

Il ouvrit les yeux sur les ténèbres de sa chambre.  
Encore un cauchemar à propos de ses parents… Marverick n'était plus là mais il y pensait encore.  
Ce rêve était, de plus, différents des autres ; il n'avait pas vu le meurtrier dans un tourbillon de flamme mais seulement le corps de sa mère, ou de son père, c'était flou. Il entendait une voix derrière lui. Celle d'un type qu'il connaissait que trop peu : Lunatic, sa voix envahissait sa tête dans une langue imperceptible. Maintenant encore, dans la chaleur douce de son lit, elle résonnait en lui. Ce type lui faisait peur.  
Il était 6h du matin, pas la peine de se rendormir de toute façon il s'était couché tôt et cela ne lui couterai rien d'arriver en avance au travail ; peut-être gagnera t-il des points au près du nouveau parton.

XOXOXOXOXO

Le réveil sonna, toujours aussi désagréable, Kotetsu ouvrit les yeux. Bien sûr, sa chance légendaire fit qu'un simple rayon de lumière issu du minuscule interstice entre les deux rideaux de sa chambre l'illuminait exactement là où il fallait pour qu'il se crame les rétines en ouvrant ses paupières.  
Le voilà debout, prêt à partir et ne se souvenant déjà plus de la petite chose ridicule qui l'avait mit en retard ; tout les matins c'était une broutille différente.

Un train habituel : Bunny était déjà là, après le repas, une mission simple comme bonjour le fit se tourner en ridicule (c'était même pas sa faute, il n'avait juste pas fait attention à une marche et fit une chute mémorable emportant avec lui sont partenaire devant un parterre de fangirls excitées qui hurlèrent en même temps en les voyant empilés « HA GAAAAAAY »). Bref, tout se passa et en fin d'après-midi il invita le blond à boire un coup car cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait renoncé à son poste de héros ? Un an ?

Ils étaient tout les deux dans ce bar, en bas de la rue où vivait Bunny, accoudés, posey sur leur haut tabouret, un bon verre d'alcool à la main et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, d'eux au début, puis du reste, de ce qui les entourait. Ha, ils étaient bien, ils se retrouvaient enfin et cela les ravivait, vraiment, en quelque temps ils étaient devenus inséparables l'un de l'autre et cet écartement d'un an les affecta beaucoup, chacun à sa manière. Mais les voilà réunis, comme au premier jour ! Enfin, le premier jour… pas vraiment ; au premier jour ils ne se supportaient pas ! Disons…Comme deux frères, deux vieux amis. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient à peine, en effet, Kotetsu avait percé la plus part des mystères de son Bunny, il était au courant de son histoire, de ce qu'il éprouvait et de son caractère froid (et il faut se l'avouer ; pleurnichard). Mais ignorait en tout sa perdition sur certains plans, notamment le plan affectif…  
Quant à Barnaby il pensait tout savoir de son tigre (houuu le surnom) de part son caractère ouvert mais au final ignorait tout de son côté « sombre » et de son passé.

Bientôt l'heure du dodo, mais étant des adultes, ils se sentaient capables de se gérer seuls, alors à force de « Encore un verre Bunny ! » et de « Je ne veux pas rentrer Kotetsu-san, restons juste un peu plus » ils étaient raides mots à 4h du matin, enfin, Barnaby était plus ou moins bourré et épuisé alors que Kotetsu simplement éméché ainsi que particulièrement fatigué. Bien sûr, toi en train de lire ceci (bruit de vents dans le désert pour signifier la masse de gens), tu espère déjà un sublime : « Et ils rentrèrent bras dessus- bras dessous chez Bunny pour faire un bon lemon bien juteux que je vais dors et déjà vous détailler » non ? bon… moi c'est ce que j'aurai espéré, mais ce serait dommage, il faut se l'avouer que ça finisse ainsi !

Alors oui, sur le coup de la fatigue, ou de l'alcool, ils lâchèrent chacun leur secrets, ils délestèrent l'espace d'une nuit leur cœur, mais voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas boire d'alcool les enfants ! Car le lendemain, aucun des deux ne se souviendraient des paroles de l'autre et il serait, par conséquent, inutile de les retranscrire.

Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) je suis, comme toi j'en suis sure, une petite yaotiste vicieuse qui n'aime pas quand les fics rament, donc.  
Avant de se saluer, ne sachant même pas la différence entre un poteau et son partenaire, Kotetsu, en prenant Barnaby dans ses bras, le maintenant contre lui, et, épuisé, se laissa transporter par sa douce odeur. Il lui embrassa le cou. Pas de « il ne savait pas pourquoi » car il était dans un tel état qu'il ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait réellement, et d'ailleurs, il était tellement cuit que le terme « embrasser » n'est pas approprié. Disons qu'il posa se lèvres sur son coup et aspira comme un maternelle ferait sur la joue de sa maman.  
Barnaby réagit à ce contact bien sûr ; et ils restèrent comme ça un instant. Puis, là enfin, ils se séparèrent et firent au plus vite pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

XOXOXOXO

Whala. Encore désolée pour les fautes, je sens que quand je me relirai demain je me frapperai la tête contre les murs ^^  
Simple précision : « inutile de les retranscrire » ne veut pas dire que j'ai la flemme ou autre ; juste que je n'aime pas les longues fics alors que je suis entrain d'en écrire une. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer et un dialogue intéressant entre deux gars bourrés et bien… ça ne sort pas du cul d'une vache ! (et quant bien même ; des vaches ! on en trouve encore, des vaches ?)  
Enfin, si vous y tenez, faites le moi savoir par review et je l'arrangerai !  
Bref, je sais que vous bouffez cette phrase à chaque fois mais maintenant je réalise son importance : Review s'il vous plait ! ça ne prend pas de temps ;-)  
AÏE kiss FIREEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow :-3 J'espère que vous allez bien mes lapins ! Aujourd'hui chapitre 2 !

XOXO

Réveillé par mon réveil… ça peu paraître simple mais mon Dieu que c'est rare ! Pas de cauchemar, de tapage matinal, de quoique ce soit d'autre pour me sortir de mon sommeil. A part… mon réveil. Mais pourquoi je me sens si lourd? Je ne sais pas je plane. « J'ai fait quoi hier soir ? » C'est une question que les gens de mon âge se posent automatiquement dans cette situation. Mais moi… Je suis si… raisonnable. Je ne suis presque jamais saoul. Je tiens mal l'alcool mais comme je ne bois qu'à de très rares occasions le problème est réglé. Pourtant, là, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Mal de tête à en crever, envie de vomir et suuurtout, tête à 3 mètres au fond du cul. Holà Barnaby, depuis quand es-tu si grossier ?

Bref, je me lève avec la plus puissante envie de me recoucher ever et réfléchis.

Ma journée d'hier : Debout plus tôt que prévu à cause d'un inhabituel cauchemar, arrivé au bouleau en avance, séance de sport, journée ma foie fort normale avec en prime une bourde de Kotetsu… passons tout le reste de l'après midi pour arriver au soir. Enfin seul avec lui dans un bar juste en bas de chez moi, je me souviens avoir éprouvé une certaine joie à être avec lui à ce moment.

On a but, ça oui. Pourquoi on ne s'est pas arrêter avant de ne plus être en état de quoi que ce soit ? Je le sais. J'ai un peu honte de le dire mais je le sais. J'ai encore et encore retardé notre séparation en utilisant un peu tout les moyens possibles car je n'en peux plus d'être seul. Si seul. C'est tellement cliché : le super héro favori de tous, aimé de la populace et qui pourtant demeure encore et toujours seul, pas une seule aventure amoureuse, pas de groupe d'amis a part les collègues, pas de famille. Vraiment rien. J'ai tout perdu.

Enfin si, je l'ai lui. Kotetsu. Alors évidemment j'ai bu plus que de raison mais… c'est le seul être encore présent à mes côtés. Le seul vrai ami. Ami ? Non nous ne nous somme jamais qualifier ainsi.

De toute façon je ne connais pas mes sentiments exacts envers lui. J'ai peur d'en être amoureux. Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de rapport mais… Je n'ai tellement aucune expérience en matière d'amour que l'absence totale de quelconque repère m'empêche d'avancer. Je suis coincé, je n'ose pas bouger. Comme perdu dans un espace indéfini et privé de sens, de repère, d'expérience. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Je pourrai l'être sans même le savoir.

Bref, la soirée. A 2 heures, le bar était vide. A 3 heures… ça commence à être flou et … je n'ai plus rien après, même pas une petite image. Je crois que mon souvenir le plus frai est… Kotetsu qui euh… me tapote le dos. Oui, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je pleurai… un truc débile il me semble… enfin je crois…

Bon, je bosse aujourd'hui alors à la douche !

XOXO

Mardi matin, 7h45, la ville se réveille lentement, un air frai entoure les immeubles, les oiseaux célèbrent l'arrivée du soleil déjà levé depuis une heure. Tout est beau, tout est calme. Chaque homme enfermé chez lui, se préparant pour sa journée. Peut être est-ce l'heure la plus propice pour s'apercevoir que chacun, tout en étant si différent reste humain : car oui, que l'on soit l'homme le plus riche de cette citée ou le plus pauvre employé, c'est à cette heure de fraicheur que chacun se prépare, douche, brosse les dents, tout le monde s'active dans l'ombre pour briller une fois que le soleil les illuminera vraiment. Et les rues, si calmes, et le soleil, si vif, tout est comme d'habitude.

7h 46min 18secondes heure locale, « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE DIABLERIE ? » le calme presque sacré est soudain rompu par un hurlement déchirant.

Barnaby Brooks Junior de son petit nom était choqué. Ce puceau de bientôt 30 ans venait de faire une découverte effroyable, il se trouvait en face d'un problème au quel même son métier à haut risque ne l'eut jamais confronté :

Il venait te trouver une chèvre entourée de lubrifiant et de capotes usagées dans son lit.

OK. J'aurai bien aimé mais non.

Il venait de trouver après une bonne douche réparatrice une marque rouge dans son coup *bruit de public totalement choqué*

MAIS SI CE N'ETAIT QUE CA ! Se réveiller avec un suçon dans le coup le matin après un black out, c'est arrivé aux meilleurs mais pour notre héros, c'était différent.

Il était profondément choqué. Voilà pourquoi il ne buvait pas. Les fanes les plus virulentes n'hésitaient pas à sauter sur n'importe quelle occasion pour l'avoir. Et il ne connaissait pas son caractère lorsqu'il était saoul… Peut être ne se contrôlait-il plus.

Encore une fois, un baisé donné à une fane cela paraît si simple mais ce n'est pas le cas pour lui. Car… il… il n'avait… *tension* *suspens*

Barnaby Brooks Junior, fils de Barnaby Brooks et d'Emily Brooks n'avait jamais embrassé personne *bruit de gens ABSOLUMENT choqués*.

Alors oui c'est aussi débile qu'irréaliste mais en y réfléchissant c'était possible on ne donne pas de vrai baisé sans être au moins adolescent et il perdit ses parent avant cette période. Puis, durant des années, il ne consacra sa vie qu'à la recherche du meurtrier. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux une seule fois en plus de dix ans, n'avait pas eut d'aventure et même si certain(e)s étaient intéressé(e)s par son joli minois, il se montrait si froid qu'au final jusqu'a son acensions en tant que héros, personne ne l'eut vraiment cherché. Quant la gloire vint à lui, il se dit du haut de ses 23 ans qu'il ne servait à rien de gâcher une virginité si précieusement exceptionnelle avec une personne dot il ignorait tout. De plus, son éducation de bourges lui dictait de ne pas se laisser emporter par le moindre inconnu. Puis il eut ce trou de un an. Une fois sa vengeance assouvie, il se sentit libre et se dit qu'il était peut être temps… mais au final, un nom resta posé sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elles s'approchaient d'une autre paire « Kotetsu ». Voilà ce qui le fit penser qu'il était, si ça se trouve, amoureux. Il pensait à lui. Souvent, même dans les moments où…où on n'est pas vraiment sensé penser aux collègues de travail.

Mon Dieu qu'elle déviation de conversation… même si ce n'est pas une conversation mais un texte OUI JE SUIS SEULE TELLEMENT SEULE.

Mais de base, on causait suçon, il n'en avait jamais eut un seul et se sentait dégouté à un point terrible par l'idée d'avoir donné son premier vrai baisé à une inconnue qui, telle un rêve emporté par le temps, n'était maintenant plus qu'une vague chimère, plus rien, de la poussière volatile dans sa tête. Il se dégoutait, il s'était retenu milles fois pour rien.

« MERDE ! lança-t-il avant de se presser, en boxer, dans son salon.

Ow… toi, ici, cela ne m'étonne pas sale squatter. »

XOXOXO

Un lapin essaye de me voler mon slip, en même temps, je lui ai mangé sa part de pizza. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la peine d'arriver si loin. Je le fuis, tout en marchant sur des têtes de bébé heureux et me retourne pour voir si il est encore derrière moi. Une des têtes ouvre la bouche et je tombe à l'intérieur. Quant j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur une place, devant une foule en cercle autour de moi, je me souviens alors que je suis en slip et ai le réflexe de cacher mon entrejambe. Par conséquent, je réalise que je suis nu. Totalement à poil devant une foule choquée. Et voilà l'auteur du crime, le voleur de slip, un petit lapin tout blanc qui sautille vers moi. Il s'arrête, me faisant face.

« Kotetsu-san »

L'espace d'un instant je crois reconnaître cette voix…

« Kotetsu-san »

Noooon, ce ne peut pas être lui

« Kotetsu-san »

Bordel. C'est Bunny, le blond, le beau gosse, ce gars s'est réellement métamorphosé en lapin afin d'assouvir sa vengeance par apport à ce surnom que je lui ai donné et qui l'irrite. Mais maintenant que j'y pense… ce n'était peut être qu'une mise en scène ! Mais oui ! Il à fait exprès de me laisser manger sa pizza pour ne pas que je me pose d'autre questions lorsqu'il se mit à me poursuivre, il me dirigea vers ce bébé dont la bouche menait à cette place dans l'unique but de se venger ! Ha le sale… Il va le payer, je vais le

« KO-TE-TSU-SAN »

XOXOXO

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le blond était devant lui, avec sa forme humaine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se releva du canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit et se jeta sur lui.

« **Salaud ! Ça t'amuse de m'humilier en public ? Ça t'amuse ? Rend moi mon slip !**

 **-Mais tu es devenu fou ?** la perdition se lisait dans les yeux du lapin effrayé

 **-Je vais te tuer !**

 **-Kotetsu du calme ! Tu vois bien que tu l'as sur toi ton slip ! Enfin, vu que tu est encore habillé !**

 **-Hein ?** En descendant ses yeux il eut la surprise de voir son corps entièrement vêtu. il regarda autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Enfin, il comprenait au moins une chose. **J'ai la gueule de bois ! On a bût hier c'est ça ?**

 **-Il me semble oui. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenir, je pense que tu as dormis ici pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez toi…**

 **-Sans doute, enfin, moi non plus je ne rappelle plus de grand-chose… Qu'elle heure ?**

 **-8h15 à peut près**

 **-Ça j'men fous, qu'elle heure ton dernier souvenir ?**

 **-Trois heures environ**

 **-Trois et demi pour moi, j'ai gagné, et en plus j'avais bu deux fois plus !** Ajouta t-il plein de fierté

 **-Depuis quand est-ce un concours ?** Soupira Barnaby exaspéré. **Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais**

 **-AU MON DIEU**

 **-Quoi ?** Le blond comprit ce qui étonnait son ainé en voyant son doigt et son regard braqués dans son cou.

 **-S… Sur ton cou, elle devait être sacrément chaude la fille qui t'a fait ça !**

Aïe il ne pouvait pas il y avoir pire pour énerver le plus jeune. Tentant de garder son calme, il ne choisit pas les mots les plus doux pour demander à son partenaire de se bouger un peu

 **-Tss, m'en parle pas, vas te doucher, tu pues. »**

XOXOXO

Et voilà pour le chapitre deux !

Il y a encore tant de choses à raconter ! De base ce chapitre devait être deux fois plus long mais je le coupe ici car je préfère un peu le raccourcir histoire que vous, sexy comme vous êtes, puissiez faire des pauses régulières et ne pas être sur-gavés (formule polie pour dire « j'ai peur de vous emmerder »)

Désolée pour les fautes, encore. Et mes excuses pour la scène du rêve… elle craint je sais mais…c'est sorti comme ça ^^

Review svp !

*Veuillez ne pas me juger sur le fait qu'en apercevant qu'un(e) parfait(e) inconnu(e) à posté hier un petit mot gentil sur le dernier chapitre je me suis mise à trembler de tout mon corps avec les yeux mouillés puis me suis jetée sur mon traitement de texte pour clôturer et sortir ce chapitre au plus vite.

Chers reviewers, je ne vous décevrez pas ! Merci, et surtout, merci !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! De retour pour un chapitre qui je l'espère sera un peu moins con . Il faut le dire, ça volait pas particulièrement haut précédemment !

Peut être fusionnerai-je les chapitres 2 et 3 car ils étaient prévu être le même bloc de texte. A voir en fonction de vos review !

Je précise aussi que ce chapitre risque d'être un peu mou mais accrochez-vous, vous êtes des héros!

Aller, on va s'intéresser à nos deux beaux gosses et manger un cake aux olives tous ensembles, dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini ~

XOXO

Encore une journée semblable aux autres, pour nos deux héros ce n'était étrangement pas lassant, sans doute grâce à la compagnie de l'autre.

Enfin, semblable aux autres pour l'emploi du temps en tout cas car tout deux furent perturbés par le même problème…

D'abord Barnaby, étant le principal concerné, n'arrivait pas à se déconcentrer à propos de ce suçon et de cet hypothétique baiser. Qui ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas eut la volonté de résister ? Peut être ne s'était il fait embrasser que le cou ? Puis il n'avait pas un seul souvenir de femme présente après deux heures… Peut être un homme… Kotetsu ? Impossible ! S'il a une fille c'est bien qu'il est hétéro ! Et puis, il porte encore son alliance, il doit encore aimer sa défunte femme. C'est triste quand on y pense, perdre quelqu'un, soudainement, sans pouvoir se séparer ou se dire adieu. Pour Barnaby, si on ne mettait pas clairement fin à une histoire amoureuse et qu'on finissait avec une autre personne cela revenait à tromper, alors, que penser dans le cas ou la personne avec laquelle on partage sa vie meurt sans qu'on soit à ses côtés ? Il espérait que Kotetsu et sa femme aient pu se quitter dans la plus parfaite harmonie.

Il voulait le questionner mais avait peur que le sujet soit trop sensible ou que qu'il lui mente afin de le rassurer. Non, son partenaire ne lui mentirai pas mais il déformerait sans doute la vérité sur ce qu'il ressent afin de ne pas inquiéter Bunny.

Bref, il fallait avant le lendemain, retourner dans ce bar et poser des questions, cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes et Barnaby saurait peut être l'identité de la personne lui ayant laissé une trace de son amour.

Pour Wild Tiger les interrogations étaient différentes. Il se doutait de qui lui avait fait ça… Cette mésaventure, contrairement à ce que son partenaire pensait, lui était arrivé plus d'une fois. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois dans la journée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fan super heureuse d'avoir un échange avec son idole, rien de plus qu'une fille parmi les milliers de Stern Build mais le lapin s'obstinait à vouloir connaitre son identité. Avec tout le soin qu'il apportait à son apparence, il devait sans doute avoir peur qu'elle soit moche.

Mais tout de même, Barnaby avait toute la ville à ses pied homme et femme, alors pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état pour un bisou volé. Il n'avait même pas de copine. Ou de copain… A cette pensé, Kotetsu réalisa qu'il ne savait pas la base même des trucs qu'il était sensé savoir sur son partenaire : son orientation sexuelle. Bha oui, il ne cédait jamais aux personnes qui le draguaient et ne faisait pas la moindre différence entre les sexes.

Bon, bien sur en tant que vétéran qui avait un avis sur tout, il se doutait bien que le lapin étai gay.

Oui oui, gay. Déjà parce que s'il fut hétéro il aurait déjà craqué face aux assauts permanents de la gente féminine. Sans doute avait-il honte de sa vraie nature et ne voulait pas la révéler au grand public (d'ailleurs, Kotetsu trouvait ça débile mais savait à quel point les petits jeunes sont pudiques à ce niveau). Il était donc fort probable que ses conquêtes, à n'en pas douter nombreuses, soient tenues secrètes. Le brun pensait aussi qu'il y avait eut quelque chose avec Golden Ryan. Ils s'étaient entendus beaucoup trop vite et bien pour ce ne soit qu'une simple collaboration ce qui au passage, avait rendu Kotetsu fou de jalousie.

« Ha, pas encore cette pensée, j'en ai marre que mon esprit remette toujours ce sujet sur le tapis » se dit il désespéré. Pourtant, repenser aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé à l'époque de la légende de la Déesse lui fit réaliser qu'il avait en cet instant la même sensation, bien moins prenante néanmoins, de colère mixée à de l'impuissance au fond des tripes : La jalousie.

Le temps libre que lui accorda la seconde league fut en quasi totalité consacré, premièrement à sa fille, mais aussi à de nombreuses hésitations et prises de conscience.

Lorsqu'il se fit lâchement éjecté du système, il ressenti d'abord une terrible colère contre le monde entier. Puis une infecte jalousie car chaque jour son coéquipier agissait sous ses yeux ainsi que ceux du monde en parfaite harmonie avec ce Golden Ryan. L'héro d'or lui avait prit sa place, son métier et pour couronner le tout Bunny. Au début, il se persuadait que ce sentiment de jalousie venait de son amitié brisée avec le blond, mais à force de les voir ensembles, heureux son son sentiment s'intensifiait. Un jour, une idée confirmée par les nombreux regards chaleureux provenant des yeux émeraudes sur son « partenaire » lui glaça le sang : ils étaient à n'en pas douter, amants. Kotetsu réalisa alors que la jalousie en lui était d'une espèce assez rare, celle la, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. La même jalousie qu'il éprouvait quand cela concernait Tomoe.

Depuis cette époque, depuis le vide qu'avait laissé Barnaby en lui, il n'avait cessé de se torturer. À chaque fois qu'il voyait le lapin autrement que comme un ami ou collègue le visage de sa bien aimée lui revenait en tête et le propulsait loin de ses phantasmes.

Soudain, les souvenirs de l'année pénible qu'il venait de traverser le replongèrent dans une époque plus loin encore mais qui malgré tout, lui semblait encore être le présent « Tomoe. Tomoe. Je sais que tu voudrais que je vive et aime comme bon me semble mais Tome je… » Se rappelant que trop vivre dans le passé n'est pas recommander pour les gens de sa condition, il s'extirpa de ses pensés par la force, souffla un coup, leva la tête, ouvrit les yeux, et sans émotions, se pencha sur sa paperasse.

Formant au final la question suivante : Pourquoi son lapin était-il si inquiet pour un simple suçon alors qu'il avait déjà sans doute eut 1000 aventures secrètes ?

XOXOXOXO

Devant la porte du bar le duo attendait d'entrer. Le vieux avait accompagné le jeune car « il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et ils devaient passer un peu plus de temps ensembles ». Bien sur, il n'était là que pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar apparemment vide et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir Barnaby engagea la conversation avec la serveuse qu'il avait reconnu :

« **Je vous sers quelque chose ?** demanda t-elle innocemment

\- **Non merci. Je... nous somme ici que pour vous poser une ou deux questions.** Annonça le blond la mine sombre.

 **\- Ha… Je ne pensai pas que vous vous en souviendriez…** soupira la jeune femme

 **\- Justement**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien dit à personne**

 **\- C'était donc vous…** souffla le lapin

 **\- Moi ?**

\- Kotetsu demanda pour être sûr : **Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici hier soir après disons… Trois heures ?** Devant la réponse négative la serveuse il s'adressa à son partenaire : **Tu vois ? Elle est là ta coupable !**

La serveuse posa son torchon pour s'offusquer

 **\- Holà, de quoi vous m'accuser là les héros ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher moi hein !**

 **\- Pas d'inquiétude madame ! Mon compagnon n'avait juste plus vraiment en mémoire le visage de la personne avec la quelle il à échangé un baiser hier, on était venu vous demander son identité.**

 **\- Hey mais j'ai embrassé personne moi !** Barnaby redressa brusquement la tête. **Je pensai que vous étiez là pour me dire de me taire à propos de vous. Enfin** , elle s'appuya sur son plan de travail et dit avec sureté, **vous étiez dans un tel état ! Je n'imaginais pas que vous vous en souviendriez…**

 **\- Je ne comprends rien.** dis Le brun alors que le blond réalisait lentement. Il s'écria soudain:

 **\- JE… ON… ON S'EST EMBRASES ? Lui et moi ?**

Kotetsu beuga un instant mais préféra obtenir confirmation plutôt que de s'exciter. Il dit avec un calme olympien dissimulant difficilement sa panique :

 **\- Vraiment ? Vous… pouvez raconter ?**

 **\- Je ne vous ai pas vu vous embrasser. Mais j'ai tout de même pensé que vous étier ensembles car lorsque vous êtes sortis je vous ai vus vous câliner dans le rue… Vous aviez votre visage dans son cou** , expliqua t-elle au barbu, **et j'ai entendu un bruit de succion... Très sonore…** Ajoutat elle avec un léger sourire. **Et euh… je vous ai regardé jusqu'à ce que vous vous sépariez,** elle était un peu gênée et se sentait voyeuse, **enfin vous savez, des héros dans un bar si désert ce n'est pas tout les jours ! Alors je vous aussi regardé remonter la rue jusqu'à entrer dans la grande demeure un peu plus haut… Personne ne vous à intercepté et donc pour conclure je pense que vous faites erreur car personnes ne vous à embrasser de la soirée monsieur Barnaby.** »

Le visage du blond ne trahissait aucune émotion, il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste sec et sans même donner le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux se tourna, remercia et salua la serveuse puis sorti à grand as suivit de près par son collègue

Une fois dans la rue, celle-ci s'étant considérablement peuplée, Kotetsu proposa gêné de monter boire un coup chez le plus jeune afin de mettre tout cela au clair. Il eut comme réponse un regard froid d'émeraude et un signe de tête indiquant de suivre.

XOXOXOXO

Bon bha J'ai mis une journée de plus que ce ue j'avais prévu mais le résultat est là! :-D Je félicite d'ailleurs ceux qui on eut le courage de ne pas sauter de texte car il est vrai que (ce n'est que mon avis) le passage "mise au point sentiment" n'est pas la partie la plus funky d'une fic :-)

Enfin, en espérant ne pas vous avoir endormi; le prochain chapitre ne devrai pas tarder et je vais essayer d'un peut faire bouger les chose

FIIIIREEEEEEE 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Bijour les copains j'espère que vous êtes bien installés ! Pas que ce chapitre soit particulièrement bouleversant, simplement je serais ravagée si vous vous faisiez mal au dos à cause de mon bloc de texte !

XOXOXO

Froid, tendu, lourd, oppressant, gênant, électrique, et d'autre encore, voilà comment qualifier l'atmosphère qui régnait chez Barnaby Brooks Jr. Les héros furent vite assis sur l'unique fauteuil ou sur la fenêtre un verre (d'eau) à la main puis, plus rien. Plus un geste, plus une parole. Kotetsu était un gosse ayant fait une terrible connerie n'osant même pas bouger un doigt, espérant disparaître comme un caméléon. Barnaby était une mère à l'attitude détendue mais bouillonnant de rage intérieurement.

« **Bunny ?**

Pas de réponse

 **-Tu m'en veux ?**

Silence

 **Tu sais, on se sait pas ce qui c'est vraiment passé… Enfin, cette femme ne ment pas mais peut être a t-elle mal vu tu ne crois pas ? »**

Rien, à chaque blanc instauré par l'une de ses paroles le brun avait l'impression de se prendre 300 kilos de brique sur les épaules.

Barnaby, lui, se demandait quoi faire. Devait-il hurler sur son partenaire pour décharger toutes la tension accumulée inutilement dans la journée ? Lui poser une série de questions ? Lui avouer ses sentiments ? Se venger en lui imposant le même type de marque sur un endroit encore plus voyant ? En plus de ça il était énervé sans même réussir à comprendre exactement pourquoi !

Il soupira longuement histoire de se détendre. S'il voulait un dialogue, il fallait détendre l'atmosphère.

« **Je ne bois jamais. C'est notamment pour éviter ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Ha, il est vrai qu'en marchant à l'eau c'est très facile de choper tout ce qui passe !** avoua le vieux

*regard de meurtrier*

 **\- Heu… enfin, tu sais, à ton age c'est normal de se laisser aller !**

 **\- Je ne me laisse jamais aller.** affirma le blond en regardant mur fuste devant lui, la tête droite.

- **A ton âge je rentrai dans cet état presque tous les soirs !**

\- un sourcil clair se dressa légèrement : **Pourquoi ?**

\- **On était fêtards ! Et puis, c'est bien de s'amuser, d'évacuer la pression, c'est ce qu'il faut pour bien vivre !**

\- Le sourcil clair se dressa un peu plus : **Qui c'est « on » ?**

\- **Et bien Ben, Antonio et moi. En se qui concerne Antonio, je vais te révéler un scoop, accroche toi : on était ensembles au lycée ! donc bien sûr de très bon amis! Ben c'est mon ancien supérieur, à l'époque nous étions inséparables, de vrais frères ! C'est l'un des seuls à m'avoir aidé quand la ville perdit la mémoire !**

En se souvenant ces évènements Bunny culpabilisa, il s'en voulait encore d'avoir abandonné quelqu'un auquel il tenait au tant. Non, pire qu'abandonné : oublié.

Détectant le malaise chez sont lapin, le tigre prit sur lui pour le mettre en confiance :

 **\- Et Tomoe.**

Son Partenaire se tourna vers lui et vit depuis sa place les prunelles noisette plongées dans le verre.

 **\- Ta..  
**

Kotetsu souri:

 **\- Oui, ma femme. Quand on sortait, elle était autant surexcitée que moi, si ce n'est plus ! Mais en même temps toujours si sage et douce, une sacrée fille…**

La mélancolie semblait s'emparer doucement de lui, Barnaby voulait y faire quelque chose mais rien ne lui venait, il dit donc simplement

- **Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tu sais.**

 **\- Haa, oui, j'imagine que ces histoire anciennes ne t'intéressent guère** , supputa le brun en souriant

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je sais ce que c'est de se forcer à évoquer des souvenirs douloureux.**

 **\- Si c'est pour toi je ne me force pas !**

Cette phrase atteint directement le blond, il redressa son regard vers le sourire chaud de son partenaire. Son cœur battait fort.

 **\- Merci**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De me faire confiance.**

 **\- On est un duo ! évidement que je te fais confiance idiot, ça fait même trois ans que je n'ai plus de doutes envers toi !**

 **\- Pareil !** il s'arrêta après avoir presque crier puis reprit plus doucement : **Moi aussi je crois en toi depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Donc ça ne me perturbe pas de te dévoiler mes secrets. Que sais-tu exactement ?**

 **\- Je sais que la femme avec laquelle tu as eu ta fille et avec laquelle tu étais marié est… morte il y 8 ans d'une maladie.**

 **\- Eh bien, si on n'entre pas dans les détails c'est l'histoire.** »

Bunny voulait en savoir plus, vraiment plus, il voulait tout connaître de l'ancienne vie de celui au quel il avait accorder toute ça confiance. Mais il n'osa pas demander, détectant que s'il continuait ainsi, son partenaire fondrai en larme l'heure suivante.

Le jeune proposa alors une boisson un peu plus festive mais, craignant de réitérer une certaine erreur, finit par apporter deux bons chocolat-chauds à son partenaire en train de fouiller dans les vieux livres de sa chambre. Il s'installèrent en tailleurs sur le lit face à face.

Après un silence autrement plus léger que tantôt, Kotetsu pris la parole:

« **Et toi Bunny-chan ?**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Bha tu sais, l'amour tout ça tout ça…**

La. Pire. Question. Du. Monde.

Sur le coup, le blond fut heureux d'habiter à l'un des plus hauts étages de son immeuble. « Ok, je lui dis la vérité, toute la vérité et je saute »

\- **Alors, t'as perdu ta langue ?** rigola le brun

\- **C'est que… j'aime pas en parler…**

 **\- Pfff, n'agit pas comme un gosse ! Tu n'es plus en âge de garder ça comme un petit secret tu sais ?**

En même temps, son cadavre explosé sur le sol… c'était pas trop sexy… Peut-être pouvait il se pendre avec sa ceinture ? Non Kotetsu le décrocherai…

 **Tu bloques vraiment ? J'imagine que ta dernière histoire à du te bouleverser !**

Bon, on reste sur la solution fenêtre, il suffira de bien fermer la veste de cuir afin que la viande ne coule pas de tous les côtés.

\- **C'est-à-dire que…** il rabattit ses jambes contre son torse (appuyant involontairement son côté fœtus) **Je n'ai personne.**

- **En ce moment ?**

 **\- Oui… Mais pas que.** si ce vieux pouvait arrêter de l'emmerder avec ses questions ça l'arrangerai

- **Mais avant ?**

 **\- PERSONNE TU COMPRENDS ?!** bha oui, fallait pas le chercher le Barnaby qui fut à deux doigts de se cramer les jambes à cause de son pic d'énervement.

 **\- Ok ok, tu n'as personne… j'imagine que depuis que vous vous êtes séparés tu te sens seul… Je sais ce que c'est t'inquiètes. Mais dans ce genre de moment il faut quelqu'un ! Tu sais Bunny-chan, je suis là moi un partenaire doit aussi savoir aider son pote à se relever après une rupture !**

Les lumières se faisaient dans la tête de Tiger, le jeunot s'était mis dans un tel état car il devait encore avoir le souvenir de cette mystérieuse fille en tête

 **\- Tu n'y es pas. Je n'en ai jamais eu de petite amie.**

 **\- Ha. Ha. Ha.** *rire très très crispé* **quoi ?**

 **\- Je te dis que je suis seul et célibataire depuis ma naissance.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai déjà eu le temps de m'occuper d'autre chose que mes problèmes?**

 **\- En presque 30 ans…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.**

 **\- C'est sûr !**

 **\- Tu insinue quelque chose là ?**

 **\- Nooon…**

 **…**

 **Mais du coup, tu dois être habitué aux coups d'un soir ?**

« Mon Dieu qu'il est con » pensa le blond sans vraiment réaliser que se genre de réflexion était logique vu sa beauté à tomber et son succès.

Blanc.

 **\- Pas vraiment…**

 **\- Je ne comprends rien, explique toi clairement !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'aventures.**

 **\- Genre ?**

 **\- Genre j'ai pas d'aventure, jamais !**

 **\- Mais tu couches avec qui ?**

 **\- Je couche avec personne !**

 **\- Haaa, tu sais Bunny, je ne te jugerai pas sur ton orientation ! A mon âge !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je me doute bien que… enfin, tu vois !**

 **\- Que quoi ? lâche le morceau vieil homme !**

En entendant ce surnom, Kotestsu se sentit bessé

 **\- Tu es gay !**

 **…**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Bha, t'es du genre à mordre l'oreiller quoi**

Barnaby ne comprenait plus grand-chose, de toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr de sa propre orientation ! Il eut alors une terrible pensée : le vieux savait qu'il se sentait attiré par lui et essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il fallait demander des explications, se désembuer l'esprit

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

 **\- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu prends le vent par l'arrière; t'es doudouce; tu ne te mets pas à genoux que pour prier; tu passe par le chemin boueux; tu préfères jouer de la flûte; la dernière fois que t'a vu un vagin c'était à l'accouchement; t'es un pousse crotte; tu peux faire du vélo sans selle; t'en veux combien des comme ça ?! »**

Pause. C'est une pause qu'il nous faut faire à présent. Imaginez, un décor totalement figé : une chambre austère aux murs marrons, au sol noir, éclairée par un néon dont la lumière jaunie fonce le bois déjà sombre de l'armoire et de l'unique table de nuit, au centre, contre un mur, un lit drapé de blanc avec assis à chaque extrémités deux hommes. Un brun, l'air sérieux, les sourcils froncés, une tasse vide tenue à l'horizontale dans sa main droite. Lui faisant front, un blond, les jambes rabattues sur son torse, un poing gauche serré , un bras droit tendu derrière lui vers le mur dans son dos, contre le bout de ses doigts une tasse encore remplie de chocolat chaud en train d'être violemment projetée. Gravée sur sa face, une terrible grimace s'étant formée par la tension de chacun des muscles de son visage. Son regard de bête à la fois terrorisant et terrorisé traduisait sans mal la bombe de sentiments en train d'exploser en lui.

Play. La tasse explose sur le mur, le jeune se lève d'un geste brusque. Il s'était fait grillé sur son amour. Pire, le brun se méprenait et pensait qu'il était le genre de type à se faire passer dessus de fois par soir. Il paraissait exactement comme il ne voulait pas paraître. Là, de suite, il prévoyait de se casser et de ne plus revenir, mais ce serait laisser l'autre homme nager dans le doute…

La suite se dessina avec précision dans son esprit : Il soufflerait un coup, calmerai le vieux en train de paniquer suite au geste violent qui venait d'éclater et expliquerai, sas trahir ses sentiments, sa situation sexuelle.

Grande inspiration. Calme, détendu :

 **« PUTAIN MAIS DES CONS COMME TOI ON EN FAIT PAS TOUT LES JOURS !**

Eh merde.

 **\- Du calme Bunny, j-y suis peut être allé…**

 **\- Non mais tu penses quoi de moi ?**

 **\- Mais arrêtes, il n'y a aucun problème à...**

 **\- Je sais bien mais je ne baise pas tout ce qui bouge enfoiré !**

\- le ton de Tiger se raffermit : **Holà, mollo sur les insultes s'il te plait**

 **\- … pardon.**

 **\- Si tu n'es pas gay dis le simplement.**

 **\- Je ne sais même pas…**

 **\- Tu t'expliquera un jour ?**

 **\- Je suis puceau.**

…

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Bha, j'ai jamais vu la vierge quoi**

Kotetsu ne comprenait plus grand-chose, de toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Ce qui était certain, c'est que le blond l'ai déjà fait une centaine de fois, mais alors, quel était ce quiproquo ? Il eut alors une terrible pensée : le jeune se foutait de lui. Il fallait demander des explications, se désembuer l'esprit

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

 **Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Je suis inentamé; un jouvenceau; j'ai pas encore trempé le poireau dans la sauce; j'ai jamais rappé mon cèleri avec autre chose que ma main; ma crèche n'a pas encore accueilli Jésus; je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de planter la carotte dans le trou; mon épée n'a pas trouvé de fourreau; ma salle de jeu est encore neuve; t'en veux combien des comme ça ? »**

Pause. Je vais vous laisser vous imaginer la scène… visualisez… La tête de têtard de Kotetsu. La tête d'étonné de soi-même de Barnaby.

XOXOXO

Après plus d'une demi-heure de dispute, le vieux finit par accepter l'inacceptable : son lapin était vierge.

Foutre diable, il ne s'en serai pas douter!

Une fois la mise au point faite, Bunny usa de ses magnifiques talents d'acteur pour imiter un sentiment de fatigue et gentiment renvoyer Tiger chez lui.

Bien sûr, couché, il se posa 100 questions au sujet de l'autre: principalement au sujet de ce qu'il pensait de lui maintenant qu'il savait à peu près tout; mais aussi sur cette Tomoe, il n'oserai jamais demander directement au principal concerné de peur de faire remonter de terribles souvenirs mais en réfléchissant compris vite qui pourrait sans problème le renseigner.

Plus loin dans la ville, l'héro vétéran empruntait les rues les plus vides évitant ainsi la foule de la nuit. Il avait des doutes envers ce qu'il ressentait pour le lapin. Il était comme amoureux mais ne pouvait vraiment l'accepter; le souvenir de sa chère Tomoe lui voilait les yeux quand il sentait son cœur battre plus fort en pensant au jeune. Que faire?

XOXOXOXO

Voilu. Désolée pour la subtilité douteuse de certain passages ^^.

J'ai essayé d'écourter au possible afin que ce chapitre semble finissable… s'il vous plaît, un max de reviews, c'est ma seule paye !

Au moins pour me réchauffer le cœur s'étant refroidi le temps de chercher toutes les expressions utilisées !

Aller FIREEEEEEE

3


End file.
